Vegeta & Goku Vist The Mental Hospital!
by Sassy-Chan The Hyper Freak
Summary: RR! Goku vists the nut house and drags Vegeta with him. Vegeta has fun beating up the nuties and meets Chesire Cat and other random people.


"Vegeta and Goku vist The Mental Hosiptal!"  
  
By: Sassy-Chan the Hyper Freak  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these....NO I DON'T OWN DBZ!! You think if I did, I'd be writting this story? FUCK NO! I'd be making this thing into a fucking episode and Rerun and Rerun and Rerun it...FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~A Word from Sassy-Chan~  
  
~Yes, for once I'm not making story that has NO plot and is full of nothing my nonsencial ramblings, sex jokes,character bashing, sex jokes, extreme weirdness and did I metion the Sex Jokes? Insted I'm making a story that HAS a plot and is full of nonsencial ramblings, sex jokes,character bashing, sex jokes, and extreme weirdness....Trust me....Theres a big diffrence...I was inspried to write this story for one of my friends who loves DBZ and just got sent to the mental hosiptal for trying to kill himself, But he is getting better! So this is for you Eric!~  
  
"Aww, man This is gonna be so bitchin!" yelled Goku driving in his car next to his bestest but not always nice and sober friend, Vegeta. "Tell again why were going to the fucking nut house!?" complained Vegeta very pissed off that he had to spend the afternoon with a immature brain dead moron, insted of being at home getting drunk and fucking his wife, only to be in the persence of MORE brain dead morons only more harmful to the world, other then the stupid jackass sitting next to him. "Because, Chi Chi said if I keep smoking pot, doing LSD and drinking Coca Cola, She said the Mental Hospital will be my new home, and I wanna see what it looks like, cause I never saw one before!" he whined.   
  
Chi Chi's threat was SUPPOSE to scare Goku into stop doing drugs, but being the dumbass he is, he decided to check it out to see if it would be better then living with Chi Chi and his two gay sons. "Oh, fer fucking crying out loud......" Vegeta exclaimed. He already tired to tell Goku that it was a rehab for people who have extreme brain disorders, senial old people, split personalitys, homicidal killers, people who see things that arn't there and big Avril Lavinge fans.(Ooo! BURN!) But Goku still wanted to go and check it out. Vegeta sighed and repeated in his mind 'People with extreme brain disorders, Well, 1 outta 6 is still bad....I wonder if he'd even fit in there.....' he then looked back at Goku who was grining and jumping up and down in his seat, and turned to Vegeta and said "I'm one eager beaver!!" ^^ "Oh yeah...you'd fit right in...." he frowned and statred looking out the car window. "Fuck, I need a drink....." as he reached into a huge cooler of beers.  
  
"Working at the Nut House! Working at the Nut House! Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!" Goku statred singing the tune to "Carwash" but replaced it with his own lyrics. Vegeta groaned. 'He's gonna drive me crazy, before we even get there!!' He quickly chugged down his last can of beer and threw it out the window. "Vegeta! There's a trash can in here! Why did you throw it out the window?" Goku nagged. "Because I thought, If I littered, the Crying Indian would come and save me from you!" His voice filled with sarcasm. Goku sighed "I wish you wouldn't drink so much, your so angry when you drink..." Vegeta quickly slapped him. "DON'T PREACH TO ME YOU LIL BITCH!" Goku backed away from his angry friend and nodded.  
  
The Two Hour long drive was complete. The two saiyans got out of the car and stretched and walked through the huge black gates they had reached there destionation. The Hosiptal was huge and white, it was in the middle of a huge beautiful forest, with the next gass station and hotel 40 miles back. Goku looked to the left side and read the pretty white sign in gold letters...  
  
"SkunkTit's Smelly Mental Asuylm"   
  
Where everyone's crazy including the employees..........  
  
We arn't joking.  
  
Goku gulped and started to have second thoughts but quickly shrugged it off. Vegeta looked to his right side and saw a guy rocking in a rocking chair petting a rock. He raised an eyebrow and turned to his other side and saw a guy in a clown mask dancing with himself, then stopped and laughed, loudly and evily then started dancing again. Vegeta smirked and thought it was about time to fuck with some people, he walked up to the guy in the rocking chair petting the rock, and asked "What the hell are you doing?" The man looked up and smiled then said in soft gentle voice. "I'm rocking my baby to sleep, I gave birth too him just last week, I have to breastfeed him in a hour wanna watch?" "Uhhh...No, Do you even know that you're a guy?" Vegeta asked. The guy kept rocking the chair and didn't anserw him. "Well!?" said Vegeta, he hated being ignored. "Anserw me you fucker!" he said a lil louder. The man kept rocking.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta yelled and ripped the rock away from the guy and threw it in middle of the trees. "MY BABY!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The man jumped off the chair and ran to find his "baby". Goku who had witnissed the whole walked up to Vegeta and said "That wasn't very kind of you Vegeta." Vegeta just laughed and smirked "Maybe this won't be so bad after all......" He walked next to the clown guy dancing with himself and pushed him down and out of his way. The guy rolled down hill screaming "THE WHALES DID IT!!! THE WHALES!!!!!" "Come on Kakarott! You wanna see your 'future' home don't you!" Vegeta called after Goku who was still watching the clown guy scream. "What? Oh yeah...Coming Vegeta!" he yelled back running after Vegeta who was already at the door. "Aww, man...I hope Vegeta isn't mean too everyone....' Goku thought.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
WHEEEEE!!! There's my frist chapter completed!   
  
Chapter 2 Preveiw......  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr. William B. SkunkTit , Are you visting or joining us in holy matromoany..." A fat creepy old guy grinned at the two saiyans. "I'm visting...." Vegeta turned his head towards Goku "he on the other hand might be joining your lil family of fucked up rednecks." Vegeta grunted. "Do you have any beer?" he asked crossing his arms against his chest. Mr. SkunkTit stared at him and turned to Goku who was staring at the ceiling and into a Camera. "Are there alot of those here?" he asked concerned about his privacy. Mr. SkunkTit nodded. "Why, yes we even have to put some in the batroom for safety reasons..."  
  
Goku freaked. "THE BATHROOMS! You mean, You watch people pee and poop!!??" "Yes, and sometimes even masterbait.....espacailly Masterbaiting Joe." He pointed to a guy hudled in a cornor, spanking his monkey. "Masterbaiting Joe, masterbaits at least 23 times a day and screams his own name when he orgasms...." "Whoa...I ain't shaking that guy's hand, when I greet him!" said Vegeta.  
  
Well, there it is I'm gonna go make some peanut butter toast for my stupid Mofo Brother! Give me lots of reveiws and don't forget to read my other stories and reveiw them! NO FLAMES! Well laters!!! SHMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
